


Real

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve pays his respects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE OR DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOILED DO NOT READ THIS!
> 
> Written for [avengers100 on LJ](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/). Prompt: Hero

Steve made himself go to every funeral, every memorial. He shunned the media, saying things like ‘it’s not about us right now’.

 

He had no patience for that.

 

Only once did he really break. At a graveside service with the other Avengers, Nick, Maria and a handful of SHIELD agents.

 

That reporter picked the wrong time. “Captain, what’s it like being a hero?”

 

“I don’t know. I’d tell you to ask him,” he motioned to the gravestone, “but I doubt he’d have answer for you.”

 

After all, Phil Coulson was the real hero. Anyone who thought otherwise was an idiot.


End file.
